Panoramic imaging systems may be used to produce panoramic video with a wide field-of-view. Conventional video hardware used to view the panoramic video is designed to operate with conventional video formats, such as 1920×1080, 1280×720, etc. However, the panoramic video may be encoded in a non-standard video format which is much larger than any of the standard video formats. Viewing of the panoramic video using conventional video hardware would thus require down scaling of the panoramic video.